Forbidden Love
by desichick115
Summary: What happens when a mysterious character from Edward's past comes to Forks? And what if Jacob finds a special someone else? RxJ My first FanFic R&R!
1. Surprises

**I do not own Twilight or any of the character of Twilight. I only own Sophia, Vanessa, and Adam. This is my first fanfic so just give it a chance! Enjoy and review!**

**~Desichick115~**

EPOV

"Nessie you wanna come with me to the store?" I asked my eight year old daughter, who looked and acted like a 21 year old

"No, I'd like to spend my time in peace now that 'shes' gone" she replied in a sinister tone.

"Nessie, you know it wasn't like that, Jake only loves you now!" I argued.

When she and Jake started going out, Bella and Jake decided to tell her what happened between them before. She, as anyone else would, freaked out.

"I know but dad I love Jake and I don't want to lose him" she said with those little puppy dog eyes of hers. "And I definitely don't want to lose him to my own mother!" her eyes suddenly turning fierce.

"Sweetie, I've read Jake's mind, he love you and only you. I tried to soothe her fast because I was getting late. "I have to go now so you calm down and talk to your mother and Jake. Okay?" I asked a little worried this could get out of control.

"Yeah" She said as I ruffled her hair and walked out of the room.

When I returned with my hands full of groceries for Renesmee, thankfully she opened up to human food, Bella and Nessie were crying their eyes out and holding each other.

"I'm so sorry mom; I knew you would never do something like that. I was just being stupid. Jake imprinted on me and I know he loves me now." She said between sobs.

"I'm sorry too! And you can have my dress if you really want it" said Bella in the same state as our daughter.

What was Bella talking about? Nessie had a million dresses thanks to her Aunt Alice. And what did she mean when she said "I know he loves me now"?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked becoming more and more confused every second.

"Daddy" said Nessie very slowly, trying to hid her hands behind her back. "When I went to Jake to talk about what we discussed earlier… "She trailed off.

"What's going on here? Bella say something!" I demanded getting frustrated.

"Daddy, he proposed to me and I said yes" she said very quickly then became very quiet and looked down at her feet.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I said using her full name "What do you mean you said yes?"

"I'm getting married" she said simply as she brought her hand out from behind her and showed me a huge diamond ring as Bella's smile became wider.


	2. Preparations and Visions

BPOV

"Did you find a flower place?" I asked my daughter as I checked the list we made the very night Nessie was proposed to. It had been a month since then and the wedding was in 2 weeks from now.

"You're not getting married" growled Edward out of the corner where Alice made him sit for being a "party pooper".

"Calm down leech, I'll take good care of Nessie and I'll already imprinted on her, so I'm bound for life." He said in an attempt to gain Edward's approval. "Oww!" he added as Renesmee hit him on the arm.

"What do you mean 'bound for life'?" asked Nessie with a pure evil look on her face that I'm sure she inherited from Edward.

"I was just trying to convince your dad, I'm meant 'til death do us part'. Besides you know I can't love anybody except for you!" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Jake!" I interrupted him right before he kissed Nessie from fear Edward would explode.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked my favorite sister Alice.

"Yes, I will do your make-up and Rose will do your hair. You're Welcome!" She said before Nessie even asked.

"Edward, can you go to the flower shop and see if they can get the orchids?" I sweetly asked my husband and as always he melted immediately and left.

I jumped when I heard a vase break on the wood to my left.

Alice was standing there with blank eyes. I knew she was just having a premonition but for some reason I felt scared.

"Alice what is it?" I asked her with concern

"Jake…" she said as she pointed to the man in question.

"What about him?" Nessie demanded.

"Um, nothing it was just your wedding and Jake looked good in a tux!" she said with a worried look on her face. "I need to go talk to Edward. Bye" she called as she ran out of the house.

EPOV

"What?" I stammered "She can't be back though" I tried to reason with Alice.

"She is, and she's Nessie Maid of Honor" She replied looking worried, thinking about the maid honor's dress she would have to change.

"Is that it?" I asked wanting to get every bit of information I could. "Was she a vampire?"

"That's it. When I heard the vase break my premonition ended. I don't think she was a vampire, because she was very tan." She replied now thinking about the shoes.

"What's Bella going to think?" I asked myself worried about what would happen to Bella if she figured out about 'her'.

"I honestly don't know, sorry" Alice said before turning around to warn Carlisle since he knew her too.

Now I had a daughter's wedding and this to deal with, as if Bella wasn't going to be emotional enough!

**There's chapter 2. Read and Review! **

**~Desichick115~**


	3. Another Special Someone

**This is my first Fanfic and I'm trying as hard as I can! Enjoy and Review**

**~Desichick115~**

RPOV

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked my finance in a worried tone.

"What?" he asked as he came out of a trance "Nothing, I just feel like I need to go somewhere."

We were still in Jake's house wedding planning but my mother went to go get her dress. He seemed different since Aunt Alice had her premonition.

"Jake something's wrong and I know it. Please tell me." I begged him.

"It's nothing Nessie. I need to go see Sam you can stay here and wait for Bella to bring the dress." He said in a worried tone constantly looking at the door as if something terrible were about to jump in.

"Sure" but even before I said he had changed to wolf form and was out the door running.

Something was up with Jake, Aunt Alice, and Dad.

JPOV

As I ran through the woods to Sam's house I thought of the chances of this. It was impossible. I needed to ask Sam and the rest of the pack so I howled and soon all of them were in wolf form.

"Meet me at Sam's place; I need to ask all of you something." I thought making sure I didn't sound too urgent.

"What is it? Are another coven of vampires back with the Cullen's?" asked Seth in an excited voice.

"No Seth, I just have to ask a question and I need all of you opinions"

"Okay boss!" He responded still excited.

When I reached Sam's I found everyone was already there and in human form. They were all looking at me. The last time I had seen them was a month ago when I told them Nessie and I were getting married and that the Cullen's were coming back. I needed their okay to let the Cullen's come onto our land for preparations.

"I need all of the people who have imprinted on someone." I said unsure.

Immediately Leah stepped back. She was the only one who hadn't imprinted yet, and we didn't think she ever would.

"Okay this may seem weird but…" I trailed off

"What is it, Jake?" asked Sam worriedly.

"You remember when I imprinted on Nessie?"

"Yeah" they all answered, as I was sure they would

"Well I felt pulled to her"

"And?" they asked waiting for the question to come.

"I feel pulled to another place now. It's like I have another string that's tying me to this Earth." I said taking in all of their expressions. "I think I have another imprint somewhere. And that she's coming here soon. I can feel it."


	4. Separation?

**Once again enjoy and review!**

**~Desichick115~**

JPOV

"She can't be coming here!" cried Leah. She knew how it felt to be left by the love of your life for someone else. Sam had left her for Emily years ago and she was still resentful.

"You think I want this to happen? I love Nessie, we're about to get married too!" I replied angrily.

"Cool it Jake." Sam ordered. Even though I had broken free from the pack, we found a way to rejoin them and I let Sam be the Alpha.

"Maybe if you don't see this girl you won't imprint on her and then you and Nessie can move far away." Seth said hopeful and his answer sounded the best to me.

"I'll try that, thanks for listening everyone. If you think of something let me know." And with that I left to go for a little run to get away from Nessie.

RPOV

"Oh this dress looks perfect! Thanks mom" I said hugging her and then turning to my Aunt Alice "Thanks for altering it" and I also hugged her.

Jake had been gone for a long time so I finally called my mom and told her to keep the dress there because I was coming home. I called Jake's cell all the time but it was off every time. Mom told me they were probably having a pack meeting and didn't want to be interrupted.

For the next few days I barely talked to Jake and when I did he seemed far away. Mom, Aunt Alice, and even Aunt Rosalie were taking care of the arrangements. I trusted their decisions and just told them things like my favorite colors and flowers. Then Aunt Alice had a premonition of the wedding decorations and we all got some rest while she quickly arranged everything.

While I sat in my room I wondered if I and Jake were rushing this and that we should wait a while, but then I remembered he imprinted on me and this would eventually happen anyways.

He would always be mine.

If that was true, why did it feel like we were separating?

EPOV

I was at the place where Alice had seen 'her' in her vision. It was in the middle of the woods near the place where the fight with Victoria and the newborns had happened. She should have been close but I couldn't smell a human anywhere near here.

Just as I was about to leave I heard a noise a few miles away. It sounded like am accident, but in the woods? I ran over there as fast as I could and when I got there I saw here.

She was on the ground covered in bruises with a motorcycle nearby.

I picked her up and took her to Carlisle. I didn't have to stop breathing because her blood didn't attract me at all. I just felt like I had to protect her.

I called Carlisle on his cell on the way there to tell him to get a room ready for her. He mended her quick and said she just had a lot of cuts and would be better soon.

I waited with her for to wake up. To see if she remembered me or not. For some reason I felt differently towards her. Not like a love but more like a father.

While I thought over this she stirred and opened her eyes.

They were the same beautiful light brown eyes I loved, but they still seemed different. She smiled at me hesitantly.

"Hazel, do you remember me?"

"Hazel?" she questioned "My name's Sophia. Who are you?"

"I'm sorry I must have had the wrong person. I found you after your accident and brought you here" I said sadly.

"Well that's understandable. All the women in the family look the same. But there's no Hazel. She said and added "Well except my great grandmother. You couldn't have known her though, could you?"

And with that my heart jumped!


	5. Secrets From The Past

**Once again enjoy and review! I will be posting every day from now on and this is the largest chapter!**

EPOV

"Your grandmother?" I asked. Could she be my... No that was impossible. Hazel would have told me. Wouldn't she have had?

"Yeah, I look exactly like her. Did you somehow know her?" she asked confused because this man looked younger than her.

"Maybe. Who was her husband?" I asked wanting to know if she was ever happy.

"She was never married. My great grandfather died of the Spanish Influenza and she never got married. They were engaged though." She said looking at me curiously.

"You need to come with me." I told her already calling Carlisle to spring her.

"I don't even know you!" she said surprised.

"I'm your great grandfather. I have a lot to explain to you. Please just trust me." I begged her. I wasn't going to let go of her like I let go of Hazel.

"Okay" she said. She looked like she trusted me.

And I ran her to the house not even trying to seem human to her. She would know soon enough anyways.

JPOV

"NO!" I screamed. She was getting closer! I couldn't let this happen. She had to leave. I couldn't see her and hurt Nessie like Bella hurt me.

I'll just stay here till the day of the wedding. It's not like I was allowed to see Nessie anyways. Thank God for traditional Rosalie. Did I just say that? I am going crazy.

"Hello" I answered my cell phone thankful for the chance to talk to Nessie.

"Hey Jake, when can I see you? You never came back home!" she asked very eagerly. Apparently weddings weren't her thing either.

"I'm not allowed to see you remember Nessie?"

"It can be a secret though!" she sounded so excited I almost gave in.

"NO! Nessie" I said "I can't stop calling me!" I shouted at her. I couldn't give in and hurt her. This was a small price to pay.

I heard sobs on the other side of the line and then Nessie hung up.

Great I thought now Nessie hates me. At least she won't lose me this way though.

Nessie thought differently back in her room in Forks.

EPOV

"Sophia, make yourself at home. I need to get something" I told her calmly and them whispered lightly so only my vampire family could hear "Don't touch the human or else."

When I got to my room to find the pictures, Bella was already there.

"Who's she Edward?" she asked suspiciously. She never got over the fact that she was "plain" and I was a "Greek god".

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you about my past" I said annoyed that she could think I would cheat on her.

"Your past?" But I had already run down the stairs and she followed. I sat next to Sophia and showed her a portrait

"This was your grandmother, right? I asked.

"Yeah it is how did you get a portrait of her? Sophia asked looking at me. And then I realized the difference in her eyes. They had a tinge of green. "You said your my great grandfather but you look younger than me."

"Her great grandfather?" Bella exploded. "You have kids other than Nessie?"

"I just found out Bella love. Let me explain." I said calmly, ever so often looking at Sophia to make sure she was still there and that I hadn't imagined her.

Flashback

"Thank you sir" I called to the man in the pharmacy. I was still looking back so I didn't notice a woman walking my way.

"I'm so s…" I trailed off when I saw her. She was tall and beautiful. Just the person I was looking for. My mother was dying of the flu and she wanted to see me get married.

"No problem" And with that she walked away without a backwards glance. But in her eyes I saw something.

I was going crazy looking for her. I didn't have a name or anything, all I knew was I wanted, no needed to meet her again.

I was walking down the road where I saw her. I had been walking here for days, just looking for her. Once a police officer came up to me and what I was up to. When I told him about her, he just smiled and walked away.

When I turned back around I ran into a woman again. She was falling and I caught her in my arms. It was her! My heart jumped at the sight of her and I knew she was the "one".

"I'm so sorry ma'am" I said not knowing what else to say.

"It's … aren't you the same man I ran into the other day? Can you not look where you when you walk?" she said looking angry, but I didn't notice that. Her voice was musical and so confident and independent. Not at all like the other women of today just looking for a suitable husband to take care of her.

"I'm sorry" I was still at a loss for words.

"Well look where you walk" she said briskly then walked off.

I followed her and noticed she was going to the same place I was so kept on. She was headed towards the hospital where my mother was. She walked straight to my mother's room and started looking at the charts.

"Did you follow me here too?" she asked aggravated.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" asked my mother in a weak voice.

"I just came to see you" I said purposefully looking at the apparent nurse.

"Hazel, this is my son Edward" she said with a wave at me "The one I told you about" she said this with a wink. So her name was Hazel and mother had told her about me.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay? Doctor, get in here!" She said worriedly as she read my mother's temperature "Edward, get out of here now".

I listened to her and waited in the hall while doctors came by. It was finally hours when all the doctors left and Hazel called me.

"Edward, there's nothing we can do. She's going to die soon. A year at most"

"No! NO!" I screamed.

"Edward?" said a weak voice, my mother's. "I want you to marry Hazel here. She said she was willing"

I couldn't say anything, I was crying too hard. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Hazel's and she didn't have to say anything I saw it in her eyes. She was ready to marry me, a total stranger, for my mother.


	6. Coming Closer

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy and review! **

**~Desichick115~**

EPOV

"After that day, my mother's condition became worse. Hazel and I decided that we should get married soon so that my mother could see it. We were engaged and spending all of our time together. We were only seventeen, but that's how it was back then. After a few months I got hit by the epidemic. My health decreased rapidly, even more so than my mother's. Hazel tried everything, but I was dying. Then Carlisle upon my mother's pleas turned me into a vampire." I said remembering it foggily. "She must have been pregnant at the time, but couldn't tell me." I added sadly.

"Wow!" said Sophia with tears running down her face.

"Edward" said Bella moving closer to me "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well it was kind of blurry and I didn't want that to keep us apart" I said looking in her eyes, but looking at Sophia I added "Don't get me wrong I loved her, but I couldn't live in the past all my life. I looked for her after I was in control of my thirst, but by then she had died."

"What's wrong?" asked Nessie as she walked in the front door, tears in her eyes as well.

"Nessie, I want you to meet Sophia" I told her gesturing to Sophia.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee!" she said shaking Sophia's hand. Both had secretly wiped her tears.

"Sophia Lewis" she responded with a smile.

"Nessie sweetie, why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll explain things to you" Bella said noticing the confusion that shown on Nessie face because there was a human in the house.

"Okay" and with that they ran upstairs and started talking. I felt like I should have been the one to tell her, but now I needed to talk to Sophia. She was thinking about what I had said. I waited for her to ask a question or say something. When she didn't say anything I asked a question.

"Where are your parents?" And I immediately regretted the question. Two gravestones passed through her mind. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know" I said quickly.

"Didn't know what?" she asked looking confused because she hadn't even answered me.

"I can read minds" I told her slowly.

"Of course you can! You can run at like 100 mph and you can read minds! Is there anything else I should know? Like you're a vampire and are about to drink my blood!" she screamed. When I answered her question she remembered the part when I told her about my vampirism. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Sophia wait, we're a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires. We only drink the blood of animals and Nessie eats human food" I said quickly to keep her with me longer.

"How can I trust you? I barely even know you!" she asked.

"The same way you trusted me when I asked you to come here. You knew I was different, but you knew I would never hurt you." I said looking in her eyes and seeing understanding. "Not my own great-grand daughter." I added with a laugh.

She laughed and then said "Well that's not going to work now is it! You can just call me Sophia"

"And, if you feel like it, you can call me dad. If you don't I'll understand."

"No, I lost my parents when I was only a year old. You're the closest thing I have"

"And you can call me sis!" said Nessie with a large smile on her face. Apparently she was thrilled to have a little sister.

"And me mom" said Bella slowly walking towards Sophia and putting a hand on her shoulder. Then Sophie pulled her into a hug and said "I'd love to!"

Then I pulled Sophia out back to let her meet the rest of the family.

JPOV

"NOOO!" he howled in pain and turned into wolf and ran as far as he could, away from her at any cost. He couldn't bear to loose Nessie.


	7. All H Breaks Loose

**As promised here's another chapter today! Enjoy and review!**

**~Desichick115~**

EPOV

The wedding was in 3 days and the preparations were all done thanks to Alice and Rose. Jake hadn't been around for awhile and Nessie said he wasn't picking up his calls. I decided to have a talk with him and he said he was just following Rosalie's orders to not talk to Nessie till the wedding. I though something was wrong, because Jake never listens to Rose, but I couldn't read his thoughts because he was too far away.

Nessie was in a better mood these days thanks to Sophia. She was just visiting in the town on her way back to San Francisco from Alaska, but agreed to stay till the wedding and keep in touch after that too.

All of the family had accepted Sophie with open arms, even Rose because she thought Nessie grew up too fast. I told her that Sophia had her own life but she just looked at me with a "you'll see" look.

Soon it was the day of the wedding and nobody had seen the groom. Even the pack had said they hadn't seen him in a few days and kept their thoughts guarded around me.

With everything looking perfect for my daughter's white wedding, I decided to find the groom and drag him here. But when I was about to go look for him he showed up at the old house.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried sick, especially Nessie, you know your bride!" I yelled at him.

"I've been busy" he replied and I could see that he had a pained look in his eyes.

"Well hurry up! The weddings about to start!" I ordered not wanting my daughter's happiness taken from her on the happiest day of her life.

"Okay" he said looking around for some unknown danger.

As I walked up to Nessie's room to get her I saw her and Sophie. They both looked so beautiful. Nessie was in Bella's wedding dress and Sophie in an amazing red dress that Alice had made in days.

"You both look perfect!" I said hugging both lightly so as not mess up their outfits.

"You had better get down there before me and Ness do" I told Sophie with a smile. As she was walking to the door her cell rang.

"Hello!" she answered "Yea I'm fine! I gotta run, my sister's getting married! Yeah I found my long-lost sister." she said with a smile that looked so much like Hazel's.

"Uhh Sophie, I have a wedding to get to!" said Nessie in an impatient voice.

"Gotta go! Bye. You too!" she said and closed her phone. "Let's get this show on the road."

We walked down the stairs and by the back door. The wedding was outside. Sam and Emily's daughter was the flower girl and Sophie the only bride's maid.

When we walked outside all hell broke loose.


	8. Ruined

**This is first in Edward's point of view then it switches to the same situation, but in Jake's point-of-view. Enjoy and review!**

**~Desichick115~**

EPOV

Jake's thoughts cleared the second we walked out of the door. I finally figured out what was wrong with him. He had imprinted on my daughter! Not just Nessie, but Sophia as well. I lunged at him and Jazz and Emmett were pulling me back. The pack had turned to wolfs and were surrounding Jake.

"YOU *******!" I screamed trying to break free of the hold on me.

"What's going on!" screamed all of the girls while the guys prepared for the fight.

"This dog imprinted on my daughter!"

"We knew that Edward! What's wrong?" asked Bella looking worried and furious that I would do this today of all days.

"Not just Nessie!" was all I said and everyone looked towards Sophia.

"Me?" asked Sophie confusingly.

"How could you?" she asked Sophie with tears falling down her face and betrayal filling her eyes. Then she turned to Jake "And you too! I've known you forever and now this! Why?" she said running into the house with Bella following her.

"You need to get out of here now!" Carlisle told the pack over all the commotion coming from Nessie breaking things in the house. And they all ran towards the forest. As they left Jake looked back sadly, but his eyes lingered on Sophie and I didn't feel bad for him.

JPOV

I was waiting at the altar for Nessie and Edward. The pack had told me that Eddie had found some long lost daughter of his and she was the bride's maid. I could feel the pull stronger now, but the only people at the wedding were the leeches and the pack. Maybe it's…

Then she walked out and I felt it. This beautiful woman walking right in front of Nessie made my heart skip a beat. She was perfect and I hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Then Edward jumped at me and his leech pals had to hold him back. The pack transformed and surrounded me in seconds. YOU *******!" he screamed trying to break free of the hold on him.

"What's going on!" screamed all of the girls while I was looking at only 'her'.

"This dog imprinted on my daughter!" he yelled still fighting to free himself.

"We knew that Edward! What's wrong?" asked Bella looking worried and furious, but still beautiful. _Concentrate on Nessie_ I thought trying to focus my thoughts.

"Not just Nessie!" was all he said and everyone looked towards her.

"Me?" asked she confusingly.

"How could you?" Nessie asked her with tears falling down her face and betrayal filling her eyes. Then she turned to me "And you too! I've known you forever and now this! Why?" she said running into the house. I felt terrible, but it wasn't my fault I tried not to but... she's just so... _No think Nessie_

"You need to get out of here now!" the lead blood-sucker told the pack over all the commotion coming from Nessie breaking things in the house.

I wanted to go in there and comfort her, but I had hurt her and decided to leave with the pack and sort things out later. And they all ran towards the forest.

As I left, I looked back sadly at what was supposed to be Nessie's and my wedding. Then I caught sight of her and I couldn't stop staring. Then I heard Edward growl and I ran out to the woods to free my thoughts.


	9. Tears and Disappearance

**This story's coming to an end! The pictures of Nessie's and Sophia's dresses are on my profile. Enjoy and Review!**

**~Desichick115~**

BPOV

"Nessie, sweetie you need to just breathe and calm down" I said carefully to Nessie wherever she was, afraid she might do something rash. "Nessie?" I said still looking for her. I found her in her room with her make-up smeared and her hair a mess. She had changed out of her dress and torn it up.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed as I walked up to her.

"Sweetheart, listen to me" I said still walking towards her but more slowly now.

"I don't feel like…" then she broke into sobs as I bent down and pulled her into a hug. "Mom how could he?" she asked between sobs.

"You know he didn't mean to and Sophia doesn't even know what's going on." I said wiping her tears. Even though I was trying to comfort Nessie I couldn't help but resent Sophia for ever coming here.

"Don't say her name!" she screamed breaking into sobs again "Please don't say her name."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry about a thing." I said wondering there was any truth in my own words

EPOV

A few minutes after the pack had left Jasper and Emmett let go of me. I wanted so bad to run after him and tear him limb from limb, but I knew that wouldn't help any.

"What's going on?" asked a voice from behind me. After a bit of thinking I remembered Sophia and turned to look at her. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you did nothing at all! It was that mutt that did something!" I told her while walking up to her and hugging her.

"It's my entire fault isn't it? I ruined Nessie's wedding by coming here!" she said crying lightly. Even though she had just met us I felt as though I had always known her.

"No, it's his fault! Understand?" I said firmly looking into her eyes.

"Let's go inside and discuss the situation" Carlisle suggested.

"Discuss? What's there to discuss? He left my daughter for her sister!" I said rage filling me again.

"Edward" he said putting a hand on my shoulder "Please? We need to fill in Sophie anyways"

And with that we all went inside and told Sophie about the wolves and all that had happened in the past 10 years. She looked so sad when we told her about Jake imprinting on Nessie then again on her. When it was all over she just went to her room. Alice went to go talk to her, but came rushing back down the stairs in a minute.

"She's gone!" was all she said and immediately I felt inclined to go get her. Everyone suggested that it was for the best that I don't and that I should leave her for Nessie's sake. I couldn't do that, but I had to.

JPOV

"How could you on your wedding day?" Leah screamed as we got back to Sam's house had changed into clothes and were sitting at the table.

"I didn't mean to!" I replied angrily. I kept trying to focus my thoughts on a way to solve the problem, but I kept on coming back to her.

"Leah, Jake, cool it!" ordered Sam.

"You do know that's Edward's great-granddaughter, Sophia, right?" asked Seth. Of course he would know all about his best friend, the leech. "She's staying with them as Edward's daughter now".

"No, I didn't know that, but that makes it all better!" I said sarcastically with a glare at Seth.

"Listen Jake, I know you love Nessie, but this you have to consider Sophia too" Said Sam. The pack started to argue, but Sam told them to leave me alone to think.

I needed to clear my head so I changed back to wolf form and ran up north.

When my head was finally clear I decided to go talk with Nessie. I loved her and I wasn't going to leave her now. Hopefully she'd accept my apology.

"Nessie?" I said quietly from behind her. She was sitting under the altar with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Go away!" she said without even looking at me.

"I'm so sorry! And I promise to stay with you forever, to stop thinking about her, and to love you and only you!" I said getting on y knees beside her. I was sure the leeches could hear, but I didn't care about them anymore.

"You expect me to just forgive and forget after you imprint on my sister on my wedding day?" she screamed. "You think I can live with the fact that every time you see her you'll love her too? You need to leave! And never come back!"

"Nessie…" but I got cut off by Bella "Get out of here Jake!" she said with loathing in her eyes.

And with that I left off to go find Sophia. I really did love Nessie, but if she wasn't going to forgive me for something that wasn't even my fault I wasn't going to live alone.

"Seth, tell me now!" I growled at him.

"Fine, she left and went to NY! That's where she lives" he answered as I took my hands off his throat.

"Thanks!" and I changed back into wolf form and started on my trip to "the Big Apple".


	10. Running Away

EPOV

"What do you mean she left?" I asked Alice. "Didn't you see her planning to leave?"

"No, Edward I was kind of preoccupied looking for Nessie's future." She replied. "She did leave a note, though." She handed me the piece of paper and I tried to locate her thoughts, but she must have been to far away.

_Dear Family,_

_I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have caused! I know I'll never be able to make it up to you all, but I thought that if I left it would be easier. I'm going back home to NY and I don't want any of you to follow me! Tell Nessie that I am so sorry and that I'll never come back to ruin her life again._

_Love Sophia_

"She can't possibly think this is her fault" said Rosalie

"Yes she can. It is her fault anyways, if she had never come here this wouldn't have had happened" said Bella walking into the kitchen.

"You think she wanted this? She left for Renesmee's sake! It's entirely that dog's fault!" I retorted and added "Don't even try to defend him" when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Enough, both of you, let me think about this!" said Carlisle calmly.

"What's there to think about? We kill the mutt then go bring Sophia back" said the always violent Emmett.

"No, she said she didn't want us to follow and I say we respect her wishes" Jasper chipped in.

"I agree! We should leave that little witch…"

"Shut up Bella" I screamed. I couldn't believe she's attack Sophia and defend Jacob. "You know it's not her fault so please don't say anything about her!"

"I…I know it's not her fault, but what else do you expect me to do? My little girl's heart was just broken!" she said breaking down into tears.

"It's okay, Bella. We'll find a way to fix this" I said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "I promise!"

I went to find Jake and talk about this rationally. I had to take Jazz with me to keep my temper. "Sam, where's Jacob?" I asked him walking up to Jake's house and noticing the entire pack there.

"He left" said Seth from the back. Apparently he was the only one who was willing to talk to me.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked for the second time today.

"He went to go find Nessie. When he came back all he said was she didn't want him. Then he asked me where…" he trailed off.

"Asked you where what was?" I was getting the feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"He asked me where Sophia was" he said quietly then lowering his head ashamed that he had told Jake that.

If Jasper weren't there, I might have ripped off his head then went off after Jake. But Jasper was there so I just left.

"That little…Jasper stop that!" I told him as we ran back home.

"Not until we're at home!" he replied. I was sure he wanted to go after Jake too, but he had to keep his head cool.

"What happened?" asked Bella anxiously. "Did he say he would come back?"

"He already came back. And Nessie refused him. So he went after her sister instead!" I screamed now free of Jasper's power.

"He what?" she said looking like she could kill him too.

"Calm down! We need to let Jake, Nessie, and Sophia decide this. They're not children and it's their own lives. Nessie and Jake have already made their decision and we must wait for Sophia's too." Said Carlisle and as much as I wanted to disagree with him, I knew he was right. So did everybody else. And upstairs we could all hear crying coming from Nessie's room.


	11. Returning

**I love charmed and that explains Mr. and Mrs. Turner (ME)! Only one more chapter after this! Enjoy and Review!**

**~Desichick115~**

JPOV

It took me about 10 days to run to NY. I pushed myself as hard as I could. I knew which direction to go in because I could feel Sophia's pull in front of me and Nessie's behind me. When I got to NY it was hard to find her with all of the people, but soon I saw her walking down the street with a coffee in hand. I walked behind her for a few blocks before talking to her.

"Hey Sophia" I said cheerfully. I wonder if she remembered me.

"Hi, do I …" she trailed off and her face fell when she saw me. "Get away from me right now!" she screamed.

"Listen to me, I know that you're mad at me for doing that to Nessie and all, but she rejected me now. So…"

"So you came crawling to me and hoped that I would give you a chance?" she asked and the phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind. "Get out of here you lowly mutt!" I saw she had taken after Edward and after all.

"Just listen to me!"

"I'm late for work!" and with that she left, but not before spilling her coffee on me.

"I'll wait for you! I'll be around forever!" I yelled as she walked away.

*10 days later*

I followed her every day since. I think she noticed me a few times but just ignored me. I was about to try again for the last time when I saw her go into the park and some man grab her from behind. Without even thinking I ran towards her.

"Let go of her!" I screamed at the man. I tackled him to the ground when he turned around.

"JAKE GET OFF OF HIM NOW!" screamed Sophia. Then she pulled me away from him and helped him up. "Are you out of your mind?" she said still screaming.

"This guy was trying to take you!" I said wondering why she was helping him.

"This guy is my boyfriend, Adam! And I'd appreciate it if you left now! Just because some freak thing happened to you and now you are 'pulled' to me doesn't mean I'm going to leave everything for you!"

"What's going on here?" asked a girl walking up to the scene.

"Nothing Vanessa, this guy was just about to…" she stopped when the girl who was apparently Vanessa stepped up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa nice to meet you!" she said with a smile.

"Hey miss flirty, remember you're about to become Mrs. Turner?" said Sophie pulling her friend away from me.

"Oh yeah" she said her face falling, but picking up again when a man walked up to the group.

"What's going on?" he said kissing Vanessa on the check then turning to me.

"Nothing Cole, this guy won't leave me alone!" said Sophia looking daggers at me.

"Want me to take care of him?" he asked taking of his coat.

"No that's okay. I just need to talk to him!" said Sophia pulling me away from them while they help the guy I tackled up.

"Look Jake, I know that this imprinting thing makes you have to be with a certain person and all, but I don't want to be with you. Nessie does though, you should go try and make things up to her." And with that she walked back to her friends leaving me to think over what she said. I decided she was right. I needed to go back to Nessie. And if she rejected I was going to go back to the Volturi.


	12. Forgiven

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. I only own Sophia and Vanessa! This is the last chapter! Thank you for all the support and reviews! Enjoy and Review!**

JPOV

Going back to Washington took twice the time it had taken to go to NY. That was because I was running slowly to go over my thoughts. I thought of ways to talk to Nessie and how to plead my case. I decided to ask for forgiveness and opt out the part about going to NY. I finally reached the Cullen's house. I couldn't hear anything so I went inside. The house was empty. They had already left.

"NO!" I screamed. I went to all the places they could have gone in Forks incase they just went out for the day. Very unlikely, but I stilled looked. I even went to that meadow Bella and I looked for. When I got there I smelled a leech. Unsure if it was just left over or if it was them, I became a wolf and went in the woods. By the stream I saw the small shape of Nessie gently crying staring at the water. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking up.

"I want to apologize for not trying harder to win you back over. For just giving up"

"What about trying to win Sophia over? HUH?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked confused. If Sophia wanted me to get Nessie back why did she tell her about the whole NY thing?

"When you and Sophia were talking I called her. Her phone must have accidently turned on and I heard the whole conversation."

"Nessie…"

"Just leave Jake, and don't ever come back" she said tears filling her eyes again.

"Okay" And I left for the next flight to Volterra. Hopefully the leeches won't want to kill the pack.

RPOV

"Renesmee?" asked Aunt Alice. "Sweetie you were supposed to meet us in Alaska. You never came!"

"I know, I was just thinking and lost track of time. Aunt Alice? What's wrong?" I asked as her eyes turned blank. "Did something happen to Mom or Dad?"

"It's Jacob! Did he come here?" She asked coming out of her trance.

"Yeah, he was here about a half-hour ago. Is something wrong?"

"He's going to find a bunch of vampires to get in a fight with!"

"WHY?" I asked wondering if I did this.

"He wants to die, but bring some Vampires down with him! You have to stop him!"

But she didn't even have to say that. I already was running towards his house.

"Billy, where's Jake?"

"He got some cash and said something about an airport. Is something wrong?" he asked

"No time to explain!" and I was off running to the nearest airport. He must be going to the Volterra.

As I ran into the airport I prayed he hadn't already left. Then I saw him standing in the line.

"NO!" I screamed running towards him. Then I tripped on a cord, went flying, and hit Jake. We were both on the ground. "Don't leave!"

"But I thought that you…" I cut him off.

"I love you Jake! Please don't leave!"

"I won't" and with that he kissed me and pulled me up. Then, he got down on his knees and said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and can't live without you! Will you marry me?"

"YES!" and he jumped up and pulled me into another kiss. The people around us waiting in line started clapping.

We went home together and were surprised to see my family and the pack there.

"Alice told us everything. Congrats and don't hurt my daughter again" said my dad walking up and hugging me then patting Jake on the shoulder.

"Congratulations honey!" said mom pulling us both into a hug.

"Let's celebrate!" cried Uncle Emmett.

"Yeah!!!!" screamed Jake.

"Just a minute, I need to call someone." I said walking upstairs with my phone as the rest of them pulled out the champagne.

"Hi Nessie!" said Sophia.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For talking to Jake, you really helped us!"

"It was no problem little sis'! Hey guess what!" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm getting married!" she screamed "To Adam!"

"I am too, but to Jacob!" I screamed too.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing each other soon enough!"

"BYE!"

"Take care!" and I hung up my phone. Just then I felt warm hands wrap around me. I turned around to find Jacob.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

_**The End**_

**A happy ending for Nessie and Jake at last! Review! :D**

**~Desichick115~**


End file.
